


You

by dragonsonline



Series: I Will Always Find You [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff I think, Idk i think it's cute, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, coffee shop au i think, idk - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsonline/pseuds/dragonsonline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short story of how Sasaki and Juuzou got together in my other fic, "I'm Back"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually hurt me to write since it's so cute (in my opinion at least). Also sorry if it gets a bit confusing I don't write in 3rd person as often as I'd like to

Sasaki Haise had always thought Suzuya Juuzou was cute. Ever since the day they’d met, when Juuzou randomly gave him money. He was especially cute whenever he was reaching into Haise’s pockets to get that snacks Haise always stored in there for him. But the kind of cute Juuzou was was equal to that of Saiko when she got excited about a game or food, or Shirazu when he’s got something important to do, or Mutsuki when he’s reading, or even Urie when he’s off sulking in corners. 

It wasn’t until one day, when Haise and Juuzou were out for a quick meal that he actually noticed Juuzou was cute in a different way. The way that makes you want to hold hands with someone and lick icing off their cheek and go on cute little dates, and buy them things. Holy crap, Haise had a crush on Juuzou. 

Well, there are worse people to have crushes on. But how does Juuzou feel about him? Will he be disgusted at the idea of two men being together? Will he feel the same way? Haise decided he would have to consult some of his friends for help. 

First he asked Hanbee, seeing as he was the one that spent most of his time with Juuzou. Hanbee told him that Juuzou’s a pretty open guy and that if Haise were to just asked who he liked, Juuzou would most likely tell him. 

Mutsuki and Shirazu said the same thing. 

Saiko wondered about what she would be eating for dinner. 

Urie asked him why he thought he would know.

Haise eventually got his act together and decided to follow his friends’ advice. The next day, he called and invited Juuzou to get coffee with him at a near by cafe. When Juuzou got there, Haise drank his coffee while Juuzou ate and made idle small talk. Eventually, Haise got up the nerve to ask if he liked anyone romantically. Juuzou looked up confused and said, as if it was completely obvious:

“You.”


End file.
